


Astrology, Balconies, and Angst

by Jay_Spank



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, This is pure crack, like I just like modern angsty pretty boys squad of Verona, tbh, they give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio is such a fucking Gemini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrology, Balconies, and Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one of my first fanfics so like please tell me if it sucks and shit.

“You actually fucking believe horoscopes are real?”

“Fuck yeah I do!” Romeo stated taken another sip of cheap beer. “The shit has been right every time. I am like the definition of a true Aries.”

“No fucking shit. The predictions are so fucking vague that it makes a fortune cookie look like a fucking encyclopedia. Like I can even picture what it said.” Mercutio quickly got up from his chair and climbed up and stood on the balcony ledge. “Your month will have some new changes but you’ll persevere because you’re an Aries and that’s what you do!” Mercutio singsong as he danced around the balcony. He gave bow and Benvolio clapped. Romeo glared.

“Yeah so what if it did say that? You can’t say shit Mr. Queen Fucking Mab!”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I’M NOT ACTUALLY BEING LIKE SERIOUS!” Mercutio exclaimed jumping down from the ledge. “Benvolio back me up on this! Horoscope shit is not real.” Benvolio shrugged and took a drink a drink from his water bottle. 

“I’m not getting involved in this. I’m Switzerland.” 

“Ha I fucking win!” Romeo boasted raising his hands in victory. 

“Benvolio didn’t fucking say anything you fucknut!” 

“Still counts!” Romeo teased taking a drink. 

“Whateeeeeevvvverrr,” Mercutio sighed falling back into his chair. Mercutio grabbed another beer from the beaten down cooler. He popped off the cap and smiled. “Typical Fucking Aries,” he mumbled taken a sip of his drink. The other two boys erupted in laughter. 

“It’s fucking true,” Romeo sighed wiping a tear from his eye. “I have to pee,” He announced, standing up. He clumsily opened the balcony door and left towards the bathroom. 

“That was SUCH a Virgo move!” Mercutio yelled loud enough for Romeo to hear.

“FUCK YOU!” Romeo yelled back. Mercutio and Benvolio snickered. Benvolio sighed and looked over Mercutio. He wasn’t smiling and snickering like he was seconds ago. He was now staring at his. His eyes unreadable. This was never a good sign. 

“Mercutio, you okay?” He asked leaning forward. Mercutio didn’t look up and appeared to have ignored the question. He was about to ask him again when Mercutio answered. 

“I love him.” 

Benvolio was taken back. He knew who his friend was talking about. His cousin Romeo. He had always suspected so with Mercutio always teasing and taunting Romeo with such devotion, but he never thought Mercutio would admit it. Even to him. But now he had and Benvolio had no idea what to say or do. 

“You know? Don’t you?” Mercutio asked, lifting his gaze towards him. 

“Yeah,” he said looking Mercutio in his eyes. They were still unreadable with only frighten him more. “I knew for a while.” Benvolio sat awkwardly in his chair fiddling his water bottle under Mercutio’s gaze for what felt like an eternity. Then Mercutio erupted with laughter. It wasn’t pretty laughing. It was Mercutio’s I’m flipping my shit laughter. Benvolio started to panic. “I’m sorry, Mercutio. Please just calm down.”

“Calm down? Oh how could I possible calm down when this is so fucking funny?” He laughed getting up from his chair. “When basically you my best friend and every other cat fucker in this hello hole knows that I am hopelessly in love with a guy who’s is completely oblivious.” Mercutio then crabbed a bottle from the cooler and threw it off the balcony. 

“Mercutio!” Benvolio yelled getting up from his chair cringing at the sound of broken glass.

“And you wanna know what the kicker is Benny boy? Mercutio laughed thrower every bottle with more force. “I have no fucking chance! He will never love me because he’s fucking straight! Doesn’t that just tickle your funny bone, Bengi!” Mercutio kept on laughing and getting angrier with each crash of a bottle. Benvolio could only watch over the edge to make sure Mercutio didn’t hit anyone because there was no talking his friend down when he was in this state. 

“Mercutio what the fuck are you doing?” 

Benvolio and Mercutio turned to see Romeo starring at them with a terrified expression. 

“Oh you know,” Mercutio said tossing a beer behind him, “being a typical Gemini.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's it....


End file.
